sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Ronan the Fox
Ronan the Fox is a character from an alternate universe. He is a genius and a master robotics builder. Ronan Ronan is a 20 year old fox from a different universe. He lived his entire life surrounded by robots, which he loves nothing more than to take them apart and make them three times better, and built his first robot at age 6. He since became head researcher of Mega Coal and robotics, and head tactician of the freedom fighters of his own world. He lead the final fight against the Eggman Empire in his world, where he accidentally caused the Dr. Eggman of his world to mutate and become Chicken Man, which he caused by throwing his wrench at Eggman, hitting him in the head. Now, Ronan runs a successful company, which builds robots and weapons for the highest bidder. He is disinherited from his rich adoptive family, making the idiotic Miles "Tails" Prower of his dimension his cousin. Some of his robots, known as Willo'Wisps serve as his sentries and bodyguards. One of his many apprentices is Penny the Cat, a girl who stalks him a lot and always calls him schnocems ''Home World'' Col’nesia Will the Echidna storyline Book Two: The Sickness Ronan followed Chicken Man through an one-way portal, taking him to the prime dimension. He trailed Chicken Man to a meeting of the four greatest minds of Mobius, Tails, Eggman, Kyle the Fox and Dimitri the Echidna, which he stumbled into and joined in discussion, before Eggman left. Upon hearing Will's symptoms, he told the others of the disease, and the cure he had in mind: Chaos Inhibitor Gates. He took Kyle with him and built the gates, then led Tails and Dimitri in performing surgery on Will, saving his life. He helped train Will, although he didn't really help with the combat training. Book Three: The Invasion Ronan takes a tactical role, coordinating repulse runs by the small commando teams to keep Scourge and his allies out of Mobotropolis. He was approached by Maddy the Hedgehog and Tails after Kyle's death with the Fine Line, Will's board. It was broken and needed repairs. Ronan agreed to fix it, and was blown away by the technology put in there by a 16 year old. Abilities Ronan is a genius in robotics, chemistry, physics and tactics, being one of the greatest minds on Mobius. He is undefeated in chess, although the other great minds can push him to a draw now and again. He doesn't like fighting, and will have a robot fight for him whenever possible. However, when pushed, he will fight. However, he prefers not to due to his rage, which makes him power up to his Terra form, in which he kills anything that moves, be it friend or foe. To prevent it, he has four Inhibitor Gates on his spine as 'rage suppressors'. He also is immune to the effects of alcohol, granted to him by his home dimension, where alcohol is the main drink instead of water. Ronan drinks mainly whiskey and port wine, but is a great connoisseur of alcohol in general. Ronan naturally generates a 'disturbance field' which blocks Time-based attacks and techniques used by others, as well as the 'over-used' Chaos Control. However, if Ronan uses Time-based techniques (such as Time-bends and Time pauses, both of which he can only use once a day in his base form) the disturbance field is negated. It extends about 10m in diameter around Ronan. Forms Flaming Ronan - Through his experiments with Flare Crystals Terra Ronan- after the first gate Imperfect Terra- between gates 2 and 3 Perfect Chrono-Terra- between gates 3 and 4. Chronokinesis Ronan - Only achieved in the full moon, from Perfect Reflected Light (PRL). TrueChaos - Only achieved by accepting power from TrueChaos Will Alignment Chaotic Neutral but changes to Chaotic Evil when he is in his Terra form Inventions Willo'Wisps (used as bodyguards by himself) Meta Gliders (fitted with repairing Nano-bot dispensers, used by the Freedom Fighters of Ronan's World) Hammerforge 60.cal multi-ammo rifle (HAR) The Chicken Cannon Rage/Inhibitor Gates more coming Allies, Rivals and Enemies Allies Will the Echidna (Friend and Hammerforge test pilot) BloodSonic (Respects and built army from his DNA) Miles "Tails" Prower (Cousin) Will the Echidna's friends Jayme Acorn (Pupil in tactics) Amy "Swift" Acorn Flare the Wolf (Respects) Customers G.U.N Col'nesian Freedom Militia (a.k.a the freedom fighters of his world) More coming Enemies The Eggman Resistance (The remnant of the Eggman Empire) Sally Acorn (disagreement in methods and put a bounty on his head) Sonic (no one likes him in his world) The Trolls (minor nuisances but make good target practice) Monkey Khan (Put him in prision and asisted on puting a bounty on his head) Jacob the Echidna (Assaults on Will resulting in the inhibitor gates being placed within him) 'Project Names and Test subjects ' Limey - Project White Gold Darken the Hedgehog - Project Black Gold Big - Project Super Blubber Butt Interdimensional travel - Project Vorstec Chicken Man - Test Subject 3207 also know as the Chook Mega Coal Laced Sunglases - Project Black Fashion Willo'Wisps - Project Beautiful Death The Chicken Cannon - Project Super Chook Exa-Diamond - Project Lady Magnet Thing Flickies and Chao - Test Subjects known as "volunteers" Meta Gliders - Project Thud Hydra - Project Bounty Revenge Dinner Swiper - Project Banana Thief Cloaking Devices - Project Surprise Party Mobile Cloaking-Field Scrambler - Project Peekaboo Noah - Project Orbital Domination - Final version Saber - Project Intercept - Phase III prototype Titan-class Battle Suits - Project Crusher Barron starfighter- Project Defecive Talon Starbomber - Project Argressor Centurian Starinterceptor - Project Flashfire Delton class StarCarrier - Project Angry Bag Bonagra class frieghter - Project Smorgusboard Aslo class shuttle - Project Voyger Space Brick With cloacking device- Project Ewok A.I computers that learn - project Aons Experiment 3.33 - continuation of the Technomage studies within his family. more soon Likes Whiskey, Port, Explosions, Puzzles, Robot Building, The Snow, War Games, Flying Spacecraft, Air/Space Dogfights, Flying in asteroid fields, Teaching, Experimenting, Profit, Formal parties, Snowball fights and staying on The Noah. Dislikes War protesters, the desert, riddles, swimming, traitors, bounties on his head,thiefs, flickies and chaos, murderers ,the dishonorable, bad music, his past, royalty and the Over 9000 joke. Fears Eggecutioners Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Col'nesians Category:Alcoholics Category:Robot Builders Category:Weapons Technicians Category:Tacticians